MP3 Drabbles
by Scattered Letters
Summary: Okay, so you guys must know these by now. Mine is a Deamus one because I read some of these today and fell in love with this pairing. First HP story so please review. Cookies are on offer! Rated T for passionate kissing.


**A/N:** Okay, hello HP fans! Bigger hello to all the Deamus fans! As of today, I am one! I love this pairing, and had to write something, and my mind is on overdrive with ideas so I thought, start with something easy, Megan! That's me by the way. Megan. Just Megan... Anyhoo, rambly rambly, where was I? Oh yeah, I apologise in advance for any misspellings. I hurt my right wrist, but I still insist on typing, so yeah. You have been warned! Also, this is my first HP story, for those of you interested I have a House of Night story, "An Unlikely Hero," so yeah... I need to stop saying yeah. Enjoy! X]

**Warnings:** Oooh, yay more boring warnings! So, basically this is a Deamus drabble. As in, DeanxSeamus. Yaoi, boyxboy, whatever you want to call it. I personally do not know because I cannot read your mind.

**Disclaimer:** Dean and Seamus don't belong to me. *sniffles*. I'm Irish, so I like to think I have more of a claim on Mr. Finnigan than others, but reality hurts, and reality is I don't.*sadface*.But anyways, this is going on too long! Story time boys and girls!

First the rules:

Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like (I chose Deamus).  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br>4. Do ten of these, then post them.

3OH!3- Don't trust me.

Dean was worried. Seamus was such a flirt! And while it was nice when it was just the two of them, he couldn't help being jealous when Shay got going with the ladies! Not to mention Potter... He didn't know if he could trust him!

Just then he heard a hiccup... It was Seamus!

"Hows me lil boyfriend? *hiccup* "

"Shay, have you been drinking?" Dissaprovement.

"Yeah. But, I really want ta tell ya... I love you! Don't worry, I love you and I always will!"

Dean embraced his boyfriend. He felt bad for doubting. It was then he noticed the bruises on Shays arms.

Katy Perry- Thoinking of you.

Seamus was thinking. It was kind of a rare moment of insight, but as the fella said, "What's rare is wonderful." Well, his Ma said. He was currently in a relationship, but when he was with his girlfriend, especially intimately, he was thinking "Dean." He was always there, but Seamus only was awakened to him now. He was so... amazing. Like an Indian Summer in the middle of Winter, or the only pair of brown eyes in a sea of blue ones. And Seamus realised he needed to find his dependable friend, and tell him. Before it was too late. He would deal with the circumstances later. Right now he needed to come to his own rescue. He needed Dean.

Nickelback- Rockstar.

Seamus was through with waiting around for something that wouldn't happen. He wanted it to, but it wouldn't. That he knew. It was like asking Ireland to win the World Cup. You could try, but it was highly unlikely. So, that night, at the party, he was going to get drunk and get over him. Yes, him. Dean.

Dean was sitting in a corner, searching the crowd for his best mate. He was anxious; he had a weight to lift off his shoulders. Just then he heard his Irish friends laugh. God, he loved that laugh! He looked to where the sound was coming from. What he saw broke his heart. Seamus. Intertwined, his tongue down another girls throat. Dean let out a sound of despair. How could he be so naive to think Seamus would have eyes from him? He ran from the room, broken. Seamus eyes connected with the back of Deans head. How could he know what he had just missed out on?

Katy Perry- One of the Boys.

Dean was sick and tired. Sick and tired of being one of the boys. He wanted to be THE boy, the only one the other had eyes for. He was sick and tired of being unnoticed, quiet in the backround with his artwork. He wanted to be in the foreground, loud, exciting, interesting. Ot one of the guys. It was too... boring. He craved more.

Over the summer, he grew more and more sick of it. Until one day it changed. He started back to fourth year with a mission. Ask HIM out. He walked into the great hall to see him. Sitting at a table with the other Gryffindors. It was now or never. He walked straight up to him, looked him in the eye and said, "Seamus Finnigan, I love you." Then, he planted a kiss on the gobsmacked Irish boy. When they broke apart, Seamus said, cool and happy as ever ,"Well man, it took you long enough!" And he pulled Dean in again to embrace him, along to the sound of wolf whistles and cat calls.

Mika- Happy Ending.

Gutted. Lifeless. A mere shell of a boy. These were the words to describe the catatonic state Seamus was in. All because his supposed best friend and boyfriend had left him. He hadn't beat around the bush.

"Seamus. It's over. The spark is gone between us; with Blaise, I feel it. Theres love, and passion, and over all a new feeling. Goodbye."

Seamus cringed at the memory of the last hour. He could hear the hushed, urgent tones of his friends as he burried his head in his hands. It was over, and that was it.

"Maybe someone should slap him?"

"He needs a glass of water and some air-"

"No, he needs alone time!"

"What he really needs is for that prick Thomas to stay away from him!"

Seamus shied away from the voices, curling into a ball. There was only one thing he needed; A little bit of love.

Rihanna- Shut Up and Drive

"Faster. Faster! Come on! Faster!" Seamus screamed shrilly.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Dean replied, red in the face from the effort.

Ron cringed. He was afraid to go over and pull back the curtains on deans bed for fear of what he might be interrupting.

"There! There! COME ON!"

Finally, he had enough. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before. Dean and Seamus were well known for PDAs. He pulled back the curtains, bracing himself, only to find the two playing video games. He sighed, relieved.

"Guys, just SHUT UP and DRIVE!" He yelled, then pulled the curtains together again. He grinned at the sudden silence, thankful his prayers were answered, when-

"Left. LEFT! I SAID LEFT!"

It was going to be a long night.

Bass hunter- Now you're gone.

They say you don't know what you have until it was gone. Seamus could identify with that. He had ran away to protect himself, and the entire time he was gone, he only thought of Dean, back at Hogwarts. He imagined that he would see him after the war, but no. They met again that night at Hogwarts. The night of the war. The night Voldemort waas defeated. The night Dean died, fighting Alecto Carrow. Seamus truly knew the meaning of that saying now. You never know what you have until it's gone.

Sugababes- About you now.

The next day he regretted running away. He had been intimidated by the sudden advance, even though he felt the same. It was truly scary, but after a night sleep, he knew how he felt. He approached the broken boy.

"Seamus. I was wrong. I love you too. It was just so much to take in too quickly. Please forgive me." Seamus stood up.

"Of course!" He said, his eyes lit up, hopeful.

"Can we start again?"

"Yes! Hi, I'm Seamus. I love you." 

"I love you too. I'm Dean by the way."

Katy Perry- Hot N Cold

"Geez Seamus, I thought you were with Parvati, not Blaise! You sure change your mind fast!"

"Actually, Dean, I'm with neither. Blaise was a one night thing," You said cheekily, a glint in your eyes. "Theres only one I really want. You"

It was simple as that. We kissed passionately and held eachother that nioght, casting a silencing charm around us. It wasn't the first time, and teh others ignored it.

The next day, I saw you with Ginny Weasley. I sighed. Well, you hadn't changed. You still couldn't decide who you wanted. I was friendzoned. Again. I just hoped some day your love for me would match mine for you. Some day.

Owl City- Fireflies.

"Hey Dean, look! Fireflies!" You stared, eyes full of wonder. You had never seen the bugs before, and you were entranced. So entranced, in fact, that you hardly noticed me come up behind you and wrap my arms around your waist.

"They're so beautiful." I said, quietly, not willing to ruin the moment.

"Yeah. They make me hopeful. Hopeful that You-Know-Who will be defeated, and you and me can live happily and safely. I want that more than anything else."

"Me too Seamus. Me too."

**A/N 2:** Okay, so this is a lot of quick, rushed drabbles. I tried hard, but time limits, interruptions (namely cookies :D ) and an overwhelming amount of old Katy Perry songs on my mp3 did nothing to help. Ahh well. Reviews? You can have one of my cookies :D


End file.
